Ghost Whisperer
by Kittyu12
Summary: Okay republished this on the right account. Ahem. Kuroko is able to talk with ghosts and able to do some magical tricks himself. May be continued, I don't know. Includes slight AoKuro, slight KiKuro, and the tiniest pinch of MidoKuro.


**Hello! I am Nyanja, the creator of this fanfiction. Me and my friend share at this account so yeah...XD? About the title...I know its lame. also, I'm an amateur writer so I'm sure there's going to be grammar and spelling mistakes. Anyway, I hope you like this strange fanfiction I made in a few hours on my busted up iPad. You might've already seen this be published but I'm PRETTY sure I removed it. yeah. -awkward silence-**

**I obviously don't own Kuroko No Basuke Bt I do own this fanfiction!**

The pale teenage boy stared blankly at the bloodied children around him, grabbing onto him. They clawed at his face even though they couldn't hurt him physically. The expression on his face was deadpanned as usual and didn't even flinch when a ghost child with no more legs licked his face. He heard their cries of pain and patted their heads. He smiled at the children and all the blood on their bodies disappeared. "It'll be fine. Someone will come, I'm sure of this."

The children blankly stared at him in return, hopeful.

At XXXXXX Elementary School, a teacher stopped staring at her planner and picked up the ringing phone. "Hello?" She asked uncertainly into the phone. "Hurry! Get all the children out of the building! There is a bomb in the second floor of the school building! Quickly now! Befo-!"

BOOM!

Glass shattered from the windows onto the ground. Shrill screams of children could be heard from a block away. Police sirens were heard coming in the direction of the school and were obviously too late. The message was either not taken seriously or the doctor was too late...

Aomine Daiki, police officer in charge of this case. He yawned and scratched his head, earning a glare from his assistant, Kise Ryouta, who was obviously displeased with his fellow policeman. "So this is the place.." Kise muttered.

"Oh course it is, idiot." Aomine yawned, earning a small cry from his friend.

"Aominecchi is mean~" Kise whined to the tan police officer.

Aomine sighed and walked to the front of the school. He glanced the surroundings and yelped in surprise as a pale figure appeared in front of him like a ghost. "Whoa! Where did you come from?!" Aomine yelled, clenching at his heart.

"...I don't remember." The pale boy replied, blinking.

"You don't remember?!" Aomine shouted, obviously not buying any of this. He ushered the pale teen into the police car, dragging a whiny blond assistant as well. "Where were you before?" Kise asked, smiling his trademark smile.

The pale teen opened his mouth but no sound came out. Instead, it seemed as if he were listening to someone talk to him even though the three of them were the only ones in the car. "I was at xxxx hospital." The ghost like teen replied, receiving weird glances from Aomine and Kise. Kise inserted the key and started driving in the direction of the hospital, both he and Aomine hearing occasional muttering from the pale teen. "...bom..."

When they were nearing the hospital, the pale teen whispered in both of the officers' ears and said, "I'll be waiting."

Kise and Aomine whipped their heads behind them and was utterly astonished when they didn't see him behind them. "Aominecchi?! We're did he go?!" Kise frantically shouted, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I dunno! He disappeared after he said...he'll be waiting?" Aomine scratched his head in frustration.

"..."

They hurried to the hospital where the teen had told them to go to and their eyes practically popped out of their sockets. There he was, his light blue mop of hair messed up, and he was staring at them with a blank look on his face. Aomine felt his left eye twitch. "Where did you go?!"

"I don't know what your talking about officer...Aomine Daiki?" The teen replied, not caring about the stares he was getting from the two officers still shocked as to how the boy got to the hospital faster than the car.

"Ne ne, how did you get here faster than us?" Kise asked, smiling that model smile of his.

"I don't remember." The smaller boy replied, not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Ah! I've been searching for you! Don't leave without me knowing!" A green haired doctor scolded the pale boy.

"I'm sorry." He replied, bowing.

"So your the doctor huh?" Aomine questioned, cleaning is dirty nails.

"Yes." The green haired doctor replied, green orbs staring into the pale boy's light blue orbs, trying to say something.

"Midorima Shintaro right?" Kise asked, flipping through some papers in is hand. "You were the one who called the school right?"

"I did." Midorima replied, not talking his eyes off the small pale teen who seemed to be talking to someone even though there was no one next to him.

"How did you know where and when the bomb was going to explode?" Kise asked, clearly wanting to know.

The doctor cringed and said, "You probably won't believe me. But the reason why I knew all that was because of this boy here."

"...HUH?!" Aomine and Kise shouted, staring at the pale teen who was suddenly in the spotlight, receiving all the attention. He felt uncomfortable t all the states and did the most adorable thing in the world that would've made any one nose bleed and want to shove the pale teen into their closets. He pouted. But it was unlike any pout. It was...well...it was the pure essence of cute plastered in their faces. Nose bleeds spurted from the three men as they stared at the boy.

Kise coughed awkwardly as he realized all of them were nose bleeding because of a boy. A BOY. Plus, if any bystanders were around, they might've thought that they were gay pedophiles. The three of them quickly wiped their nose bleeds and stared at the teen, who stopped pouting, who seemed to be in a heated conversation with...no one?!

"Oi oi, who is he talking to?" Aomine asked, also yelled, suddenly feeling shivers go down his spine.

"You might not believe this, but the only reason why this boy knows that a bomb was at that school is because he...can talk to spirits and ghosts." Midorima nervously chuckled.

Kise and Aomine was flabbergasted. "Ghosts? Spirits?"

"Yes officers." The ghost like teen appeared for, behind them, where the shadows were. "And I know when the next bomb is about to explode."

"Huh?! Where?!"

"XXXXX Elementary School on the third floor, says this boy." The boy patted the air, seeming to ruffle someone's hair.

"This boy?"

"Yes this boy. Follow me if you want to save the LIVING children, please."

They all followed the pale boy who was already panting when they barely ran half a block. The doctor watched from afar, being pull by the arms. "You are being suspected for the bomb, you sent the call..." A police man blabbered on. "Fine by me."

The trio ran into the school, through the halls, and reached the third floor. The pale boy asked,"Where to now?"

A boy with gouged out eyes and blood dripping down from his head pointed at the classroom. The teen motioned for the policemen to follow him into the classroom. Souts of surprise erupted from the class and teacher.

"Everyone evacuate! The building is unsafe!" Kise shouted at the class who ran out, squealing in fear.

"Where is the bomb?!" Aomine angrily shouted looking all over the room.

The teen stared at the ghost boy who smiled a creepy smile at the closet. It said, "it's here. Thank you for helping me." And the spirit boy disappeared.

"Aomine-San, Kise-San, it's in the closet over there." The teen pointed at the closet in the corner of the room, frowning. His eyebrows furrowed. "Another one tells me that the bomb is going to ezplode soon. Call your friends, the other police."

Kise went straight to phone and called the bomb squad. He told the. It was an emergency and that they needed assistance, FAST.

After a few minutes, the bomb squad was there. "Dude I can't find out how to open this case!" "You know what? I can hear it about to explode! Everyone OUT OF THE BUILDING! Everyone!"

The whole group of police left the building and turned back to face the school. The classroom exploded, almost showering them all in glass and debris. "Ahh we were too late.." Kise muttered, loud enough for The tan police officer and the pale teen to hear him.

"...well at least we can use your creepy ability now to find out where the next bomb is going to be!" Aomine shouted happily.

Kise face palmed himself. "Ahomine...did you realize we can use that ability to find the bomber?"

Aomine realized this and growled. Kise was actually being smart for once. "Okay then. Where is he?"

The teen was in a deep conversation with NOBODY and was smiling at thin air. Kise and Aomine pinched themselves as they stared at the beautiful smile on the teens face. Damn he was cute.

"Follow me officers~" the teen sang, arrows going thought he two polices' hearts. Well, that was how they heard him say it. What the pale teen really said was, "let us go. The little girl says she know where tithe bomber is. Why aren't you following you two?"

The two followed the teen, who was chasing the girl, who was defiantly tired of waiting and gave the teen a glare. Her face was covered in burn marks and one of her arms was completely burnt into a crisp. She stared at a shady looking man walking out of is apartment, carrying a large duffel bag. The teen pointed at him and said, "that's him. The bomber."

Kise tried to cover the teens mouth but it was too late. He had spoken too loudly and now the shady bomber was running towards his apartment. Aomine and Kise was right behind the bomber until he slammed the door in their faces.

The pale teens eyes widen as he realized the two were I'm terrible danger. "Get away from the doo-!"

BOOMMMM!

Aomine was thrown back and fell down into the bushes. Kise was clutching at his leg which was facing the way a leg shouldn't be facing. The pale teen ran to the tan policeman and touched his forehead, which was bleeding. If this were a normal situation, Aomine would've blushed, but this was defiantly not one of those situations. "Kise!" The teen shouted, although it wasn't much of a shout for his voice was very quiet.

The bomber grabbed a knife and was about to push Kise down like Aomine did when the pale teen blankly stared at the bomber saying, "I'll show you what you have done."

The bomber gasped as he suddenly saw ghost children clawing at him. Their bloodied faces and bodies terrified him. Their moans of anger was deafening. The bomber was slashing at them, trying to make them disappear even though they just came back. Kise and Aomine stared at the bomber with amusement. It was funny for the average person to see a crazed person slashing the air with a terrified expression. Well it was amusing for most people anyway.

The bomber jumped down, landing on is feet. He kept slashing the air, and looked at the pale teen with blood-lust and fear. "It's your fault! Get them away from me!" And he jabbed at the pale teens neck. The pale teen prepared himself for death when he saw a blur of dark blue hair.

SMACK!

"Don't rut the innocent!" He shouted, looking a bit cool right now with blood still running down from his head. The bomber lay unconscious on the ground obviously not waking up any time soon. Kise cheered. "Woo hoo!"

When the two faced the direction the pale teen was, they has their mouths open shaped like a letter 'O'. "Where'd he go this time?!" Aomine yelled, feeling light-headed.

"I'm right here." The pale teen said appearing out of no where will a pale green haired doctor.

"Whoa Midorimacci!" Kise shouted. "When did you get here?!"

"I-I-honestly don't get it. I was in questioning when this boy here appeared,out of nowhere and we somehow teleported here?!" Midorima stuttered. He regained his posture and glared at Kise. "What's with that nickname anyway."

The doctor felt a tug on his sleeve and was about to faint. The pale teen was looking at him with these puppy eyes and asked him, "Can you please help the two? They're in great pain right now.."

"Alright help me with them to put them inside the...car that was never there before.?!"

Ignoring the shouting of Midorima, Aomine, and Kise, the pale boy helped the two officers into the car. A few hours later, the two officers were called into the office of the boss of the police department. "A-a-Akashi what do you need?" Kise asked, stuttering in fear.

Akashi, the redhead with one red and golden eye smiled at him evilly. "You and Daiki will be transferred into another department."

"EHHHH!" Kise and Aomine shouted.

"You will not disobey. Am I right?" Akashi kept that fake smile on his face.

"Y-y-y-yes s-s-sir."

"Good. Atushi, you will lead them out." Akashi ordered to a large, and I mean GIANT, purple haired bodyguard. He munched on his rocker in reply.

After a few strides, Murasakibara Atushi left them in the entrance of the building and returned to his boss's side. Aomine and Kise scanned the yard in the search of a light blue mop of hair. When they ran to him, they saw he was still wearing that hospital gown he was was wearing earlier. When they asked him about it he replied with a "I don't have much clothes because I don't know who I am actually."

"Huh?"

"You see...I don't have any memories and none of my family has ever visited me so far. So I'm presuming I don't have any where to go to." He shrugged off.

"Hey how about we go shopping then?!" Kise smiled, shopping was like second nature to him after all.

"Sure."

After shopping, the pale boy was dressed up in casual clothes. (To lazy to explain) the two officers blushed, and tried not to tackle the smaller boy.

"Hmmm the more I think about it, what's your name?" Aomine asked.

"I have no name." The teen replied getting shocked faces from the two officers.

"How about we give you a name then?" Kise smiled, pondering on is name.

"Do you like anything? Or do you already have a name in mind?"

"I don't know why but for some reason I feel as if the name Kuroko Tetsuya was my name." The pale teen replied.

"Kurokocchi~ let's have spend time together from now on okay?~~" Kise hugged Kuroko who sighed as he was tackled.

Aomine and Kuroko smiled and bumped their fists together. The three of them stared at the greens, the blues, and the whites in the sky before falling asleep under the sky. Midorima came up to them and frowned. He pulled a large blanket out of nowhere and covered the three of them. He walked to the tree behind them and also fell asleep.

**Oh my god. My head is exhausted. I won't be able to respond to myself anymore. Oh my god. I'm so sad. Kuroko no Basuke is ending~ -cries in pain- Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... /slaps myself. I must get over this! -cries some more- anyway I might be updating this, I have no idea because I honestly don't want to continue this. I am really bad at updating and continuing stories so...(nervous laughter) hope you enjoyed this and yeahhhhhh...(tries to run away from partner in crime)**


End file.
